The Boquet
by Bri Leonard
Summary: Hermione is living at Draco's manor and ends up being in his American cousin's wedding?
1. Chapter 1

The Bouquet

**Chapter One**

The Dream

**D**isclaimer: The characters belong to JKR. I only play with them.

I was walking down a hall of mirrors, seeing my past and some of my future.

I saw Harry and Ron in a compartment strewn with candies from the trolley, Ron up-chucking slugs in my defense, Lupin turning into a ware wolf, Harry becoming the tri-wizard champion. Sirius' death breaking Harry's heart and helping him figure out the clues to the horcruxes.

Then I see what could be my future. An old lady surrounded by cats and scarred from the war, a teacher, in front of students at Hogwarts, a mother with brown and red hair. (That one was a little blurry.) Then I see a child with blonde hair and that gorgeous pointed face. Wait, what?

I woke with a start. Why was that clearer than the other? This did not make sense. Then I remember where I am, room 321, East Wing, Malfoy Manor.

I was placed here when Voldemort ruined my house and family. Malfoy had decided to join our side and agreed to house me for Snape's sake. (Why Snape wanted me here I will never know.) Harry and Ron were against it, they wanted me at the Burrow with them. Ginny still comes to visit me, she's a good friend.

Malfoy had a cousin over once; she was really nice, being a Malfoy and all. She talked to me and gave me advice on how to cope with Draco. A knock rang on my door.

"Granger, breakfast is ready." Malfoy half-way shouted through the oak door. I open it finding him wearing a very business-like suit. I'm still in my pajamas. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You aren't going to wear that to brekky, are you?" I looked down.

"Who is here?" I ask spinning around, walking back into my room.

"My cousins, the one that _likes_ you and the one you talk to." He said rolling his eyes. Why does he always have to do that? It makes me feel retarded.

"So it's a formal or relaxed Brekky?" I question, going through all of the clothes in my wardrobe Malfoy forced me to buy.

"Relaxed formal, we are talking about Riley's wedding. She can't wait." He said throwing his hands up. "Her fiancé is coming too." Now there was a scary thought. I had never met her fiancé but if he was anything like the Malfoy senior, I would explode.

An elf appeared at the door, "Master Malfoy, your family is here sir, with a strange man in a hat."

"Thank you. Tell them to meet us in the dinning room." Malfoy told the elf which nodded its head, ears flopping. He turned to me. "I suggest the blue jumper with the khaki pants. I'll see you in the dinning room." With that Malfoy walked out of my room.

I pulled out the khakis and the blue jumper and wondered why he suggested them. I agreed though and put them on. Braided my hair over my shoulder and applied minimum make-up before I went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Fiancé

**I** walked downstairs in my twenty galleon shoes, acting like I owned the place. Better to leave a good impression right? So I walk into the dinning room, head held high, acting defiant. Then the scene before me made me crack, I broke out laughing.

This cowboy stood as I walked toward the table. Malfoy moved my chair back and let me sit down. The show off. As soon as I had seated, the cowboy sat down and held his hat in his hands.

Malfoy was glancing at him with a puzzled look on his face. The cousin that _likes_ me just kept staring at me with dreamy eyes. I couldn't take it any more. "Is there a reason you are staring at me Darius?"

"You are so beautiful. You're blue jumper makes your eyes stand out. You're beautiful cinnamon brown eyes." Darius said dreamily. My eyes snapped to Malfoy. So that's why he recommended the blue jumper. That little devil smirked at me.

And of course I'm a guest at the table so I can't just say, "shut your pie hole," so I say very politely with a very fake grin, "thank you Darius." I'm going to murder Malfoy.

I learn that Riley's fiancé is a cowboy from America where she vacationed for a few years. His name is Lucas. They had been dating for a year and Riley wanted him to move back to her manor with her. He wanted her to stay at his ranch in Montana. So they decided to get married in Wells and live in Montana. Then on the holidays they would apperate to Denmark.

I thought that was a good plan. Although I sat through the entire Brekky, trying to ignore Darius and his provocative eyes, I didn't say or help with any of Riley's plans. It's her wedding. In my thinking process, I dissolved into my imaginary library and think of the list of books I would love to get my hands on, Malfoy Manor held a lot of them. I hadn't found the library though.

This house was huge. Beyond huge, extravagant. Beautiful. At school I thought the manor to be big, dark and cold. Like dungeons in castles, but I was wrong. Glorious enchanted ceilings in the opening hall where people first enter the house. Obsidian staircases with black marble floors that got polished daily. Some rooms were silver, others a hunter green. My room had a king sized four poster bed with silver satin bed spread. I had my pictures, of both muggle and magical. My books were on beautiful oak bookshelves, and old oak wardrobe stood in the corner, reminding me of "the Lion, the witch and the Wardrobe." A story I read as a kid.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Malfoy whispered in my ear. "If you are done day dreaming, we are heading outside to stroll through the gardens for Riley to choose the flowers she wants. She wants you to come and give her your 'womanly opinion'." I nodded my head and rose from my chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Gardens

**T**he Malfoy Manor Gardens, beyond any other. They had flowers from all over the world in their back yard, or field really. When Malfoy said stroll, he meant hike. A walk that would last for hours. The flowers were alphabetized and color coordinated. Every species of every color.

Riley wanted purple flowers. Lucas didn't care. But then she couldn't figure out what type of flower she wanted.

"Hermione, what do you think of these?" she'd ask and hold up a flower.

"No, too small, those are too big. Those look funny. Those! Right there. I like those." I said pointing to a black rose. Riley gasped and ran over to them.

"These are gorgeous! I love it! Hermione, you're brilliant!"

"Don't encourage her." I heard Malfoy say in a hushed way/

"Oh Draco, she is very lovely. I don't know what your problem is with her." Riley said as she smelled the roses. "Hermione, would you be my maid of honor?" this question caught me off guard. Why would she want me of all people to be her maid of honor?

"Are you serious?" I asked totally shocked.

"That's what I would like to know." Malfoy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes I'm serious. You are beautiful, amazing, smart, and talented plus you can keep Draco on his toes. I love it. Lucas has already asked Draco to be the best man. We are having the wedding on horseback out in the West field."

"So I would have to be with Malfoy?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, you'd be surrounded by Malfoys, and Blacks. Plus Lucas' family." Riley said in an obvious way.

"No, I mean I'd have to walk or ride next to Malfoy?"

"Oh you mean Draco. Yes of course. Please don't say no just because my ignorant cousin can be an ass." I snickered. Malfoy scowled.

"Fine, I'll be the maid of honor, but please no pink dresses."

"Who said anything about pink? I hate that color. It's going to be purple and hunter green." Riley smiled at me. "You do like purple right?"

"Oh yeah! I like the color purple. My favorite color is magenta. That's a shade of purple." I explained.

"Oh that's cool. So let's go on with the other plans then." Riley said walking with Lucas following her. Malfoy looked at me.

"So Granger, Darius isn't going to be happy with me is he?" He said with his trademark smirk.

"No I guess he won't be. Are you competing with him Malfoy?" I said innocently.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Maybe I am." He walked after Riley and Lucas not looking back.

My mouth dropped. "Tinkles, would you inform your master that I have gone for a short hack?"

An elf appeared out of nowhere. "Yes miss. Tinkles will do that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Wedding

**T**he house was decorated with honeydew and the black roses. Baby's breath scattered on tables. Purple and hunter green ribbon everywhere, winding through the staircase and even on the notes attached to the guest's rooms. Riley was located in my room with everyone, but me and the men of course.

I was outside making sure I liked how everything was set up, correcting flower arrangements, place settings, chair reservations, etc. I was wearing casual but everyone else was in their outfits already. Malfoy came outside wearing his tux pants with the hunter green vest and purple shirt. Purple looked good on him. Wait bad thoughts! I do not like Malfoy!

"Granger, I was sent to find you. Riley says you have to change and she can't do anything without you."

"Alright, tell her I'll be in after I make sure the menu is correct." I said walking toward the kitchens.

"Granger I'm not a bloody owl! Go tell her yourself!" he practically shouted at me.

"Take a pill Malfoy. Never mind, I'll go to her when I'm finished." I don't know what made me say next. "Purple looks good on you." I slapped a hand over my mouth and ran away before he could question what I said.

I got to the kitchens and herd a loud woman shouting orders at the elves, who weren't following them. She wasn't happy.

'Excuse me ma'am, what are you trying to get them to do exactly?" I asked politely and casually.

"None of your bloody business!" she shouted at me. I lost it.

"It is my bloody business considering I am the woman that lives in this house! And I am the maid of honor! So it is my business!" I shouted back. The woman shrunk back and got wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy. I had no idea." She bowed to me. "I was trying to get them to deliver me lunch in my room." Mrs. Malfoy? I'm not... "I am Rachel DeVore; I come from Riley's fourth cousin's family."

"I'm sorry but I'm not..." I began, to be stopped by Malfoy himself,

"Not able to chat. My dearest love has to go change for the wedding. Ripsty, get Ms DeVore what she needs." With that he put his arm around my waist and we walked away. "So about this 'woman that lives in this house,' she needs to control her temper."

"I'm sorry about that Malfoy. I really am. She yelled at me and I lost it. Then she called me Mrs. Malfoy, I never said..." I blabbed.

"You practically did though. 'The lady of the house' generally means that you are married to the 'man of the house'."

Great Merlin! He was right. I had practically said I was married to Malfoy!

"Riley really needs you now. I'll take care of the Kitchen. Go take care of my cousin."

"I really am sorry Draco." I walked away to help Riley.

"Hermione! Where have you been? We need to get ready. Here is your dress and would you help me into mine?" Riley said rushing about the room.

"Riley! Relax woman. Yes I'll help you with your dress.

We finally got into our dresses and Riley was bouncing off the walls.

"I'm so excited Hermione! I can't believe I'm getting married to the greatest man I've ever met."

"I'm happy for you Riley. I hope I can find someone half as good to me like Lucas is to you."

"You will, I promise" Riley as a knock sounded. Draco poked his in the door.

"Riley it's time for this thing to start." Then he looked at me. "Wow Granger, you look good." He winked, smirked and closed the door.

"Well let's do this." Riley set her shoulders back, lifted her head and strolled gracefully from the room. I smiled and walked semi-gracefully after her.

The horses Riley chose were gorgeous. At sixteen hands, they were dappled buckskins with purple and green ribbons braided in their manes and tails. I had ridden horses when I was a child, but as I watched Riley swing on her horse, I was amazed. She was born to ride these marvelous creatures.

I rode up next to Malfoy who cheekily said, "I didn't know you could ride horses, or look so sexy in a dress."

"Shut up Malfoy." I said annoyed. He made his horse side-pass closer to mine and spoke softly to me.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm glad that you live in my house and I realized today that ever since that day you punched me, I have loved you. I hope that someday we can discuss the 'woman of this house' and make my dreams come true. Just think about it please." He then kissed my cheek, grabbed my hand and we rode out into the field to do our job as maid of honor and best man.

The wedding went in order. Everything was perfect. The preacher droned on, but it didn't last too long. After Lucas and Riley kissed, we all took off on our horses into the sunset, which was also the way to the reception condo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Reception

"**D**rinks all around!" Lucas shouted to the bartender. He had become a crazy person. Less uptight, more rowdy. He likes to drink alcohol. He became crazy fun. Draco was downing shots with him. I had never seen Draco like this. I started in on the drinking games, I'm of legal age and it's a wedding reception. Time to party!

The first dance of the wedding party went alright. I had taken dance lessons when I was six because my parents made me. Draco had also but it was because, "No pureblood wizard didn't know how to dance". After that he started the drinking with Lucas. Riley and I danced with practically everyone that attended the reception. I was dancing with a fine gentleman when Draco came over drunkenly and asked if he could cut in. At this time I was a little inebriated and he was wasted.

"So Granger about those dreams of mine, would you like to make them come true?" he asked as he twirled me around perfectly.

"I don't know Malfoy, maybe when we can get on first name basis. Until then they will just be your dreams." Dreams. Then it hit me. My dream of the child with blonde hair. It was clear because it would happen; it was what I wanted more now then when I wanted to get together with Ron. I wanted to be with Draco. My eyes got really big and I stopped dancing. Draco looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a Bogart."

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied.

"You know, you're really bad at lying. What just happened?"

"I just remembered my dream from the other night, that's all."

"Was it of me?" he asked saucily, giving me a wink.

"No, it was of my future."

"Was I in it? I truly wish I was."

"No, but I had a child."

"So you had a child. Big deal, what did it look like?"

"It had blonde hair and that is all I know. It was running from me. Like tag or something."

"Blonde hair? Not red? Or black? Blonde?

"Yes Draco, blonde. Like yours." I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Like mine? Wow that is interesting. Maybe I can make your dream come true. Did you just call me Draco? That is interesting too." He said getting a gleam in his eye that I didn't like. He leaned forward and kissed me. Not on the cheek like before the wedding. Full blown on the mouth, and I enjoyed it. I truly enjoyed it. I realized then that I would make his dreams come true, whatever they were, because he would make mine.

The dollar dance came and went the chicken dance, the gator, Cotton Eyed Joe, and the father-daughter dance. Finally it was time for Riley to throw the bouquet. I was forced into the group of people huddling to catch it. She tossed it up in the air. It tumbled forever until it soared over the heads of the people in front of me and landed in my hands. I was totally shocked. Everyone congratulated me. I searched for Draco. Only to find out he had wound around right behind me.

"Hey look, what I caught." I said sheepishly.

"You know what that means don't you?"

"That I'm the next to get married." I smiled. I had caught the bouquet.

_AN: I was thinking about making a sequel to this story. If you think I should, let me know! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
